


miraculous cat

by litra



Series: Notfic [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Blanket Permission, Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Dreams vs. Reality, Family Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The character death is for adrien's mom, and it's not graphic, not-fic, story idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Marinette wakes up to a world where she is Cat Noir.





	miraculous cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-fic and as with all my other not-fic's it is free to a good home.

So my idea jumps right into the middle of things. Marinette wakes up and Plag is there. She is not ladybug, she is Cat Noir. The thing is that she still remembers being ladybug. Plag says it was just a dream and whenever she recounts some of her battles, plag says they happened that way, but she was cat noir and Ladybug was her partner. The world agrees with Plag. Every picture she can find of Ladybug, is actually Lordbug. They all show her in a slinky catsuit and Lordbug as a blond haired man in a red and black costume.

She doesn't know what to think, so she just goes to school and decides she'll figure it out later. Except at school she's distracted, because Adrian isn't there. He's called out sick, except no one knows if he's really sick or what. Marinette suggests it might be his dad being overprotective again, and Alya and Nino kind of wince and give her an odd look. 

Marinette tries to ask what's wrong and Nino says that Adrian is sensitive about his dad and she should know that. Then class starts up again and they have to stop talking.

By the end of the day Marinette is really worried about Adrien. She decides to go see him, as the class rep to make sure he's okay and bring him his homework. 

She gets there and is let in by Natalie, and asked to wait in adrian's room. She is quietly freaking out at seeing his room and Plag comes out and gives her grief for it. They're nearly caught talking when Adrien and a blond woman enter. It turns out the woman is Adrian's mom. 

She's perfect. She's kind and beautiful and is clearly affectionate towards Adrien. She thank's Marinette for helping her son and invites her to stay for dinner.  Marinette agrees, but she's also super confused. She can't seem to figure out how to ask the obvious question. The evening goes well, and Marinette only puts her foot in her mouth twice.

That evening she does some research and finds out that Adrian's dad was killed a while back. His mother doesn't leave the house anymore. Instead of pushing Adrien to learn everything and be the best she keeps her son close, doting on him because he's all she has left and she's terrified of losing him. The time's he's been attacked by Acuma have always meant that he wouldn't be allowed back in school for days.

Marinette is more and more convinced that something has changed. How could her memories be so clear if things had always been this way? Before she can figure out what to do about it, there's an attack. 

It looks like the typical Akuma. and Marinette knows she has to go help, but she's a little nervous about transforming. She actually calls on Tiki before Plag says she's acting weird again. Finally she does transform, and becomes Cat Noir. She's a little awkward flying over the city, but she gets the hang of Cat's staff before too long. They've worked together for long enough that she knows his style and just imitates it. 

Lordbug shows up and he's just a little awkward too, but he plays it off. He's still calling her milady and that makes her more confident, since she knows that no matter the mask, he's her partner.

Then Lordbug calls on the lucky charm and it doesn't quite work. he can't see what the object is supposed to do, but she can. She grabs the pillowcase or whatever it is and starts running around making whatever it is that she needs.Part of the plan has her using Cataclysm, and that is really weird for her. Her arm gets all tingly and she nearly doesn't manage to pull it off but Lordbug is there and they finish the akuma off together. Lordbug purifies the akuma and fixes everything.

Marinette goes over to him and starts to apologize for taking over like she did, but instead he just says he's relieved. 

It turns out he remembers too. They meet up later after recharging and compare notes. As far as they can tell they're the only ones, not even the quami remember. One of them suggests talking to master Foo, which they do, but he doesn't know either.

Somehow they narrow it down to Adrien, and his dad. Apart from the two of them, that's the only real thing that's changed as far as they can tell. Maybe in this world Gabriel was never Hawkmoth or maybe he figured out a new power, but Gabriel was the one who was akumatized or maybe it was Natalie. However it happened, they got the power to change an event in the past. They were called ripple. and they decided to change that one accident, that killed Adrien's mom. Ladybug and Cat Noir were in costume and fighting him when the power went off, and so were a little bit protected. 

They figure out that the acuma is in a memorial to Gabriel. Maybe it's another painting or maybe it's a statue or something. 

If the akumatized person was Gabriel than obviously he's not around to comment, but if it was Natalie than she can have a moment of confession. She didn't think bringing her back would kill him. She just wanted him to be happy again. Things have changed, but they haven't not really. Adrien's mom is now Hawkmoth and determined to get her husband back. Nothing has been fixed. Neither Marinette, not Adrien, learn about the Hawkmoth bit, but they can comfort her on the other bit.

There isn't really a fight for this one. Marinette cracks open the memorial with cataclysm and Lordbug purifies the akuma. Healing the wold this time has them switching costumes and both of them are much more comfortable. They pound it, and Marinette heads home satisfied that everything is back to normal. 

She talks to Adrian the next day who seems down. She goes to ask him if he's still not feeling well and he keeps things vague. he's sad, but also grateful. he got to see his mom again, even if it was only for a few days. HE knows that this is the way things have to be, but it was a gift while it lasted. 

Maybe he actually hugs his dad for no reason or something.

And so things go back to normal.


End file.
